schoolswikiaorg-20200215-history
Talk:Imperialism and Resistance
Please remember to use the add button (+) and to put a title in the top box. Also please use the "signature with time stamp" button (next to last on the icon menu). --Paula 20:46, 30 March 2006 (UTC) Culminating Exhibition Project I'm attaching the text-based essay rubric I use, so that we can figure out if this is the kind of thing we want to make.--Kiranc 04:26, 31 March 2006 (UTC) Unit Structure I like the ones we came up with last week (March 23). I need another night to brainstorm essential questions for the Spanish American War. 5 Historical Points: *Pre-Columbian History of the Caribbean: Was there civilization in the Americas before Columbus arrived? *The Conquest: Columbus & Taino: Who's civilized, and who decides? *The Atlantic Triangle Trade: Who benefits, and who decides? *The Spanish American War: **PR -- Need to think of a question **DR -- Need to think of a question *U.S. 20th c. Imperialism in the Caribbean: **PR -- The US in PR: A Good Thing? **DR -- What are the tensions of having a democracy led by a dictator? Other aspects of the curriculum's design: * Each historical point with one EQ (last node has two EQ's). * Each historical point with 2 primary doc's (one for PR, one for DR). And 3-4 secondary doc's, each ideally at a 7th-8th grade reading level. * Text-based essay could compare a prior-to-20th c primary doc to a 20th c primary doc. Skills we are teaching # comparison # assertions and evidence # point-counterpoint-rebuttal # collaborative composing on a wiki (added by --Paula 14:59, 1 April 2006 (UTC)) --Kiranc 04:29, 31 March 2006 (UTC) Reference materials Re: colonialism vs. imperialism: Wikipedia's article on "Colonialism" notes that, "Colonialism is the extension of a nation's sovereignty over territory beyond its borders by the establishment of either settler colonies or administrative dependencies in which indigenous populations are directly ruled or displaced. Colonizers generally dominate the resources, labor, and markets of the colonial territory and may also impose socio-cultural, religious and linguistic structures on the conquered population. The term also refers to a set of beliefs used to legitimize or promote this system, especially the belief that the mores of the colonizer are superior to those of the colonized. Though colonialism is often used interchangeably with imperialism, the latter is broader as it covers control exercised informally (via influence) as well as formally. Re: definition of Imperialism I researched 4 textbooks: Wikipedia, Prentice Hall's Brief Review in Global History & Geography, Glencoe/McGraw Hill's World History, and Prentiss Hall's World History: Connections to Today. The one that I find the most useful is from Prentiss Hall's World History: Connections to Today: "Imperialism: domination by one country of the political, economic, or cultural life of another country or region." --Kiranc 04:52, 31 March 2006 (UTC) Primary Documents Slave Trade *PortCities Bristol :map of Triangular Trade with a button to press in 6 sites along the route, to see an artifact and read 2 paragraphs of text. 3 buttons are on Africa, Caribbean, Europe. The other 3 are on "Raw Materials", "Manufactured Goods", "Enslaved Africans". *Oloudah Equiano: Life on board a slave ship :A recording of Equiano's words to listen to as you follow along, reading the transcript. *PortCities Bristol :The three legs of the slavery routes described, with primary documents AND artifacts (including from the great civilizations of Africa) to click on. *Triangular trade :An interactive, animated map of the triangular trade. Viewer gets to create his/her own gallery exhibition of artifacts from Europe, Africa, and Caribbean.--Kiranc 18:03, 18 April 2006 (UTC) Paul, those documents on Slave ship hold,The View from Calabar and Falconbridge's account of the slave trade you sent are hot. --Kiranc 03:08, 6 April 2006 (UTC) Spanish Conquest of the Caribbean I've collected primary doc's from Columbus and de las Casas for us on del.icio.us. I labeled them "ESCHS" and "conquest", recalling that that was the way we created for them to show up on your del.icio.us accounts.--Kiranc 04:47, 31 March 2006 (UTC) Wiki questions Spring 2006 Re: a place for authentic, subjective reader response: We could have students interact with primary and secondary historical documents, and then have them use the "Interpreting Non-Fiction" and "Social Critique of Non-Fiction" blog starters to respond to them. They could tab over to East Side Bloggers 2009 to copy one of these 2 sentence starters, then tab back to the Wiki and paste them in to the discussion page and use them for responding. Here's my thinking on this: Authentic reader response is subjective. In order to foster an authentic response to non-fiction text, we need to give the kids a chance to write subjectively, in the first person. There IS a place for this in wikis, and that is on the Discussion page behind an article. It's the act of selecting text from the Discussion page to copy and pasting it onto the Article page that initiates the conversion from 1st person to 3rd person. That is, as soon as it lands on the Article page, a writer experiences a felt need to edit the voice. Why? Because when they and others click on the article, it will not look and sound the way other Wiki articles look and sound. This was how it happened last year, with our Puerto Rico articles. Moreover, the act of converting writing from 1st person voice to 3rd person voice is one of the more powerful things we can teach ninth graders. --Kiranc 17:57, 18 April 2006 (UTC) Spring 2005 Organization Although we tend to be pretty hard on ourselves, it would probably be a good idea to take a look at what teachers said about a similar project last semester: Talk:Puerto_Rico_and_the_United_States --Paula 15:21, 1 April 2006 (UTC) So how can we proceed differently this semester? My understanding of your suggestion last week was that we could provide each individual contributor with an array of Wiki textual access features to choose from... I imagine that the student would choose which textual access feature s/he wants to pursue (writing... editing... titling... inserting tables... inserting maps... inserting images... captioning... )? And that that feature would become the 'medium' in which s/he is working, which shapes what kind of thinking s/he engages in... But what about creating assertions and marshalling evidence to back them up? And considering multiple points of view, acknowledging a counter-argument, and rebutting? How would the captioner get to do that within his/her medium?--Kiranc 03:42, 4 April 2006 (UTC)